Hypothesis Inversion
by fififolle
Summary: INTRUDER spoilers… Elizabeth needed a friend. What she ended up with isn’t resolved for almost a year. Absurd, angsty, shippy McWeir.
1. SUNDAY

**Disclaimers**: I do not own these characters; this is written for fun, I make no money etc.

**Spoilers: Home, Letters From Pegasus, Siege, Intruder, Trinity, Inferno**

**A/N: **This fic falls into the "Absurd but shippy" category, as defined by dahan ;) Unlike my last absurd fic, this is _intended_ to be angsty, but I hope some of you still enjoy it LOL. It's longer too, maybe 6000 words over 10 chapters or so…Hey, what else can I do without Central?

I think I have finally come up with a theory to satisfy my desire to know what happened to change the dynamics between McKay/Weir and Weir/Sheppard in the break between Seasons 1 and 2. It's angsty, but there's hope at the end of my tunnel. It's an age-old plot ;) and I swear dahan, I never saw that SG-1 ep either LOL.

You don't have to have read my fic Just a Theorem, but the basic substance of it is taken as read in this fic. You'll get the gist as we go along…

**Summary:****INTRUDER spoilers… **Elizabeth needed a friend after Simon lets her down…what she ended up with isn't resolved for almost a year. Absurd, angsty, shippy McWeir.

* * *

**Chapter One - SUNDAY**

Elizabeth got out of the car and made her way to the door. She'd only been here once before in reality. He'd needed to stop at his apartment on the way to Cheyenne, when they'd come back from Antarctica for some meetings. It was the only place she felt she could be right now.

She certainly couldn't turn up at Cheyenne Mountain in this ridiculous blouse that mocked her. She'd only change one thing if she could have the last hour over again, and that was her blouse before she left. She'd left her home, and left Simon. Plus she had puffy, red eyes that had cried all the way down the highway. She needed a friend, and after a year away from 'home' the only friend she wanted to see was Rodney.

Simon had led her a merry dance for a week, but finally confessed that she was no longer part of his life, however much he claimed to want to pretend she was, that he hadn't want to hurt her. But she was hurt. And she had left, there and then. And ended up here.

She knocked quietly. As she stood, she could feel the muscles in the front of her neck hurting. She'd been so distraught even breathing was a problem. She didn't know how she hadn't crashed that damn car. Where was Rodney?

"Are you looking for that pain-in-the-ass?" A small, stooped woman was peering from a doorway nearby, her wrinkles accentuated by the dim light.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply, but the woman carried on anyway.

"Disappears for a whole year, and then all of a sudden he's Mr. Popular. Dumb ass! Make sure he doesn't come back next time!" She shook her walking stick at Elizabeth.

"Please, do you know if he's been here?"

"Oh, sure! Showed up on Wednesday. Large as life. But he isn't in."

Elizabeth turned around sadly.

"Hey! Where are you going? He's upstairs, if you really want him!"

Elizabeth frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't understand…"

"He's up there!" She pointed her stick straight up. "He's been staying with that girl upstairs. Number 14. Been there ever since he got back. Hasn't even left the apartment!"

Elizabeth took a shuddering breath in spite of herself. It was Sunday. She'd seen him on Thursday and Friday, so the old woman wasn't entirely truthful, but still…

"Number 14?"

"Yeah. Long hair, long legs. She's had his cat the whole time. Good luck, you'll need it." With that, the old woman seemed to melt away into the darkness.

Elizabeth almost jumped when the door slammed. She slumped against Rodney's door. Damn. Well, that was that. She couldn't exactly show up on _her_ doorstep, expecting sympathy. Rodney would kill her for intruding. Blast him! Why did he have to suddenly become 'Mr. Popular', just when _she_ needed him?

0o0o0

She'd given the all-night store assistant a hundred dollars for her black sweater. Once safely inside Cheyenne, she'd quickly changed into some of her spare things she kept in her temporary room.

She was tired, hungry and felt like someone had stamped all over her heart. Like a couple of people maybe had thrown a punch or two at it.

As she took the bar of chocolate from the mess officer, her heart sank a little further when she saw John approach.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" he said brightly.

She forced a smile. "John! I wanted to do a little extra work before tomorrow. Might as well stay over."

"Right. Sure. Well, I'll see you in the morning." He smiled. "You look nice." He grabbed the apple from the counter, threw it in the air, caught it, and turned and walked away.

Watching him leave, she found herself still smiling. One person appreciated her, at least, she thought. She'd been right about Sheppard; he was what the mission needed. Granted, a few rough edges, but they were working on that. So, back to work. And what of Simon? Or Rodney? Forget they even exist. It won't hurt that way.

**TBC  
**


	2. MONDAY

**A/N:** Finally, at long last, for everyone who read Just a Theorem the first time round, and especially those who asked for it, namely Serina Kat, NenyaVilyaNenya and SG Kawoosh, and most of all for anyone who voted for Just a Theorem and gave it an Isis Award, here is the journey back to Cheyenne when John picked Rodney up from his, or rather the neighbour's, apartment. Once again, no need to read that fic, you'll soon figure out what went on...

* * *

**Chapter Two - MONDAY**

Rodney hauled his bag a little higher onto his shoulder, and followed Sheppard to the car. Sheppard opened the trunk, and Rodney tossed his bag in while giving his colleague a wary glance. The other man had an angelic smile on his face.

Pausing with his hand on the handle of the car door, Rodney muttered, "Thanks for coming to get me."

Sheppard grinned, and slipped into the drivers seat. He glanced across at Rodney who'd got in beside him, "No problem. I've enjoyed every moment so far."

Rodney glared at him as they fastened their seat belts. "It was perfectly innocent."

Sheppard surprised himself by containing his guffaw. "Oh really? Which part? The part where she said "Thanks for the most wonderful weekend" or the part with the full-on tongue duelling?" He slipped the gear stick forward, and pulled away from the apartment block.

Rodney buried his face in his hands, "I so knew this was going to happen."

Sheppard smirked, "What's wrong, Rodney? You sure have one sexy neighbour, and there's nothing to be embarrassed about having a 'wonderful weekend' with her."

Rodney seemed to flinch at every word, sliding down the seat as far as he could. "Nothing happened!" he retorted, "I swear. Don't tell anyone. Please. It was… it must have been for show… an act. I swear nothing happened."

"Well, it was one hell of an act, Rodney. You say nothing happened, but there you were, in her apartment, at…" he glanced at the clock on the dash, "…six in the morning." He looked over and waggled his eyebrows.

Rodney's face was like purple thunder. "She keeps my cat! I was staying with my cat, OK?"

Sheppard's eyes widened, and he thought for a moment, "She's the one who called you a pig?"

Rodney nodded, dropping his gaze to the floor, "It's a really long story."

"Oh good. I like stories." Sheppard said brightly.

"Major…"

"It's Colonel, now. Lieutenant Colonel, actually."

Rodney blinked. "Seriously? They're keeping you. That's great! Oh thank goodness, I thought we'd get stuck with some uptight trigger-happy Marine in charge. I think I might stick to Sheppard though, if you don't mind. I'm easily confused by ranks."

"Just tell the story, Rodney. Promotion and flattery haven't affected my short term memory."

"Story?"

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "What story, he says. Kiss? Not in your own apartment? Wonderful weekend?"

"Oh. That story."

"Yes."

"Look, let me just reiterate my earlier statement. Nothing happened. Would I be saying nothing happened if something actually happened?"

"I dunno. Would you?"

"I'm not like that, Major. Colonel. I don't jump into bed with a girl on the first date. I have more respect for women than that."

"She turned you down, huh?"

Rodney just pursed his lips and folded his arms.

"Never mind, Rodney. You guys looked pretty cosy. Even if she did turn you down."

"Yeah, well, she's a nice kid."

"She didn't look that young. No offence."

"Hmph. Well, after the year we've had, I'm feeling pretty old right now."

"Yeah, point taken." Sheppard sighed, "OK, well, I guess I have to believe you. If you say nothing happened, nothing happened."

"Thank you." Rodney said, relieved. " And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't mention this to anyone. Especially Radek. Or Carson… Or Elizabeth."

"No one? Not even Teyla?"

"Not even her."

"Damn, Rodney. You're no fun sometimes."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Oh I dunno, I think Rodney is lots of fun...**  
**


	3. ATLANTIS

**A/N:** OK, on with the absurd theorising…

Sorry this is short, but I'm glossing over a year, here, might as well be obvious. Thanks for reading, everyone!

* * *

**Chapter Three - ATLANTIS**

It wasn't that easy of course, to forget that Rodney McKay existed. Rodney was an ever-present, and increasingly arrogant, Chief of Science. That's how it seemed to Elizabeth. She began to find his attitude distasteful, and let him know it from time to time. She used to enjoy his blunt personality, but now it just irked. He had let her down, let women everywhere down. Knowing he'd had some kind of casual fling made her angry, deep inside. His daily behaviour confirmed his egotistical and selfish nature. Sometimes he pretended so hard to impress her it was just offensive - pretending like he cared, she thought in disgust.

She found herself drawn to the distant nature of John. It was easy to see where you stood. He didn't lie or cheat or pretend he was something he wasn't. You got what you saw. And he didn't pretend about his feelings. Any emotion he showed at any time was genuine. Sometimes it was exasperation or disagreement, even defiance, but at least it was real. And she had always cared what happened to John. And wasn't afraid to show it.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Tomorrow, the real action begins. Or, and I may be paraphrasing here (Hi Reefgirl!), I think the waste products will impact upon the ventilation system…


	4. ERUPTION

**A/N:** Set after Inferno. Well, it couldn't go on like that between them forever, could it? Oh, and you guys are brilliant reviewers! Thanks. I like this chapter, I hope you do too.

* * *

**Chapter Four - ERUPTION**

"Good work, Rodney." Elizabeth said evenly. She kept her eyes on the datapad, reading the reports.

"Thanks. I've never survived a supervolcano eruption before." He flashed her a crooked grin, which she never saw. He leaned back in the chair, tucking his entwined fingers over his midriff.

She glanced up, and raised one eyebrow. "Enjoy yourself with the 'hot' scientist?"

A cloud came over Rodney's expression. He'd detected some venom in the remark. Not that it was hard to detect - in fact, it screamed at him. He hadn't heard her teasing voice for well over a year.

He put some ice in his tone. "I won't even dignify that by answering." What was it with her, anyway? She'd been a total pain for months.

"Fine." She clipped. "I'm sure you would have had enough time for whatever she had in mind."

He was utterly speechless. What was going on here? "Elizabeth, I don't know what's in that report, but I can assure you, there was nothing but pure science going on down there."

"Oh, really? Chemistry?" The malice was unmistakable.

Rodney got to his feet. "OK, that's it. I've had enough. I don't know what gives you the right to act like this. I refuse to be mocked." He turned and walked out of her office.

She smirked. Only went to prove what was true after all.

Rodney barrelled into John as he reached the bottom of the stairs to the Gateroom.

"Woah, there. Where are you going in such a hurry, Rodney?"

"Get out of my way, Sheppard," growled the astrophysicist.

John was not easily intimidated. Forgetting the mess hall, he did an about turn and shadowed Rodney as he passed the Stargate. The Canadian turned around just before he reached the double doors.

"Quit following me, Colonel."

John shrugged. "Just curious, that's all. Something's got you wound right up. That merits investigation."

"Oh… go… boil your socks." Rodney turned around again and there was barely time for the doors to open before he might have slammed face first into them. They hadn't even thought about closing as John followed behind.

"Boil my socks? Have you been spending too much time with Carson?"

Rodney stopped dead in his tracks, and John almost crashed into him. The Chief of Science threw his arms in the air and shouted, "Right. I've had it! Anyone who wants to know anything about my private life, just line up." He turned, and made an exaggerated sweeping gesture.

Rodney stood there, glaring at John, breathing hard.

John held up his hands in surrender, and took a couple of small steps towards his friend. "Easy, Rodney. I'm just concerned, that's all. You OK, buddy?"

Rodney was calmed by John's best military control tactics, and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a second.

"Sorry, Colonel. Just… had a bit of a run in with Elizabeth… again." He sighed.

John frowned. "What's up between you two, anyway? You guys were like that last year." He lifted up two crossed fingers.

Rodney gave a shrug, and replied bitterly, "Search me. She's got it into her head that the Doranian scientist and I were up to something… I wish."

John smiled in puzzlement. "Is she jealous? I thought she had the hots for me, actually." He smirked.

"Oh, great." Rodney's shoulders slumped. "Our illustrious leader has turned into a soup of hormones. See," he pointed a knowing finger at John, "maybe Kavanagh was right about a woman being in charge."

John leaned against the wall. "If she's jealous, why doesn't she just tell you she likes you?"

Rodney snorted. "Believe me, Colonel, there is no way that Elizabeth likes me like that. It's been a long time since we were friends. These days she treats me like I'm something she stood in by accident."

"Ew. Thanks for that lovely image, Rodney. Look, I'll talk to her, OK?"

Rodney turned purple. "Are you kidding? What are we, sixth grade or something? Just drop it. I keep out of her way most of the time now anyway, just… drop it, OK?" he turned around slowly, and walked away.

John let him go, watching him thoughtfully.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I don't think he's going to drop it, do you?


	5. DOWNDRAFT

**A/N:** Help, I slept in! Thanks for all the reviews, I seem to be touching a few nerves here, hehe. And you're all correct, Elizabeth really is a bit of a noodle in this fic. Quite absurd. Still, makes for good angst, I think…

* * *

**Chapter Five - DOWNDRAFT**

John went straight up to Elizabeth's office, and leaned against the doorframe. She hadn't even noticed he was there. He cleared his throat.

She looked up, and smiled pleasantly. "John. What can I do for you?"

He took a few steps into her office, and sat down opposite her. "Perhaps you can tell me why you're upsetting Rodney." He raised an eyebrow.

A hardness veiled her eyes. "He should learn to treat women with more respect."

John leaned back. "Oh, yeah? Who says he doesn't?"

Elizabeth avoided his gaze and kept silent.

John leaned forward. "Is there something you want to tell me? Because I don't know if I can put up with you two fighting any more. It's disturbing my appetite." He smiled wryly.

She drew herself up tall in her seat, and peered down at him. "Drop it, John. It's none of your business."

He smiled slyly. "Funny, he said the same thing." He raised his eyebrows, inviting her to comment.

She narrowed her eyes and was almost hissing as she spoke. "That man has always disregarded the right of every woman he's worked with to a decent standard of behaviour. He's arrogant, egotistical, and… misogynistic."

John was puzzled. "Yeah, but you kinda knew all that. Rodney told me about stuff he said to Carter, and I'm willing to bet she told you. None of his female colleagues has ever complained… well, not on that basis. And he's always treated you just fine. All last year, you were best of friends. He's never undermined your authority like… well, like I might have done once or twice. So what's with the new attitude? I need to know, because it's just got out of hand." He ended with a deadly serious tone.

Elizabeth swallowed. She furrowed her brow, clearly considering what John was saying.

He watched her, and recognised the confusion of a combatant who had forgotten their objective. Like they had been living under some doctrine that might just be shattering around them. Well, it was now going to go one way or the other. Opponents like that were either about to surrender, or become extremely dangerous.

She began to talk, her eyes half closed, as if trying to recall. "I thought he was my friend. I thought he cared. But then we went back to Earth." She paused for a moment, and then continued, even more quietly, "I left Simon, I had to. I went to Rodney's apartment. I needed a friend. But he wasn't there." She shut her eyes, and just sat very still.

John frantically tried to remember the events of almost a year ago. They had gone back through the Stargate. Elizabeth and Rodney had taken time out to go home. He'd stayed at Cheyenne Mountain; he hadn't anywhere else to go, not really. He remembered Elizabeth coming back early, unexpectedly. He remembered going to get Rodney. He'd volunteered to pick him up, just to get some fresh air. He, too, remembered that Rodney hadn't been there. The Canadian had been upstairs, at the neighbour's…

"You went to Rodney's?"

"Yes."

"And he wasn't there?"

"No."

John swallowed. This was all very tricky, really. "Do you know… where he was?"

"Yes. The old woman next door told me." She still had her eyes down.

"Did you see him?"

"No. He was with _her_."

"But you do know nothing happened, right? And even if it had…?" John leaned forward a little, anxious to catch her eye.

John had thought Elizabeth was a reasonable negotiator, a fairly skilled diplomat, but when he saw the performance in front of him, he knew for sure she was good. Damn good.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened?"

She didn't know, did she? He couldn't believe it. She'd burned with some kind of twisted jealousy inside for a whole year? This was just not possible… was it?

"He was staying with his cat, I guess. The cat was there, so he was there. OK, she was there too, but he swears nothing happened. And you know Rodney, if anything had happened, he would be the first to brag about it."

She was good, but not totally perfect. Her eye twitched slightly when he said 'you know Rodney'. He smiled. Maybe there was hope for her after all.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

What did she think he was? Rodney's minder? "Well, that girl, she was hot. And she made a real good show of liking Rodney a lot. I don't know what he did, but it didn't look like she thought he was a pig any more. You know, like he said on that mist planet? Anyway, I don't know _how_ nothing happened, but I swear, there's no way anything happened."

Elizabeth looked down for a long moment.

"Elizabeth? Are you OK?" John didn't know whether to leave or what.

"No. No, I don't think I am. I'm going to my quarters." Elizabeth rose from her chair, and just walked out, her eyes fixed ahead.

John blinked. He had no idea what to do. Should he follow? Tell Rodney? Maybe he could eat dinner, go watch a movie, and try to forget what just happened. So he did.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I love John sometimes. He's so laid back.**  
**


	6. ASH

**A/N: **You guys are all brilliant, thanks for the kind reviews. I apologise in advance, I seem to be dragging you up hill and down dale in this absurd voyage. Keep trudging folks...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six - ASH**

Rodney's eyes flicked back to the top of the memo on his laptop screen. His lips were pursed with confusion as he read the note once more.

"_I wanted to apologize for my recent behavior towards you. If I have caused you any hurt I am sincerely sorry. I realize it is little comfort, but I now see that the burden of this expedition has affected my ability to treat you with the respect you deserve. Without your expertise none of us would be here, and you deserved better. I shall do my best to work decently with you from now on, perhaps as well as we did last year._

_With regret_

_Elizabeth"_

He shook his head, anger against Sheppard rising in him. Damn that Colonel, he had talked to her, hadn't he? And what kind of excuse was that anyway? The 'burden of the expedition'? Was she the only one who'd had a hard time? 'Last year'… his thoughts wandered to some of the events in the early days of being in Atlantis. He saw her smiling face, her laughing eyes, and her hand on his. He felt a stab of regret in his gut. 'With regret'. Did she mean that? Did she really regret how things had turned out? He dropped his head to rest in his open hands, covering his face. A deep sigh slipped from his lips. What was he going to say to her?

0o0o0

"Shall we begin?" Elizabeth smiled at the team gathered for the pre-mission briefing.

Rodney shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

John's eyes took in the interplay around the table, and he smiled at her encouragingly, "Sure. Fire away."

As Elizabeth took them through the mission objectives, Rodney barely spoke more than ten words.

Drawing to a close, Elizabeth addressed the Chief of Science. "Rodney? Are you happy with everything?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Perfectly happy with this mission. After all, it makes sense."

Elizabeth looked away, the obvious parallel making it impossible to meet his eyes. She knew as well as he did that her memo hadn't made any sense. He was clearly even more confused at her apology than he had been at her harsh behaviour, but she didn't know how to get out of the deep hole she'd dug for herself.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I'm really sorry. It's going to be OK, I swear.**  
**


	7. PYROCLASTIC

**A/N:** Sorry if anyone was getting a bit frustrated. Let's stir things up a bit, shall we? Hang on to your seats folks, hehe.

* * *

**Chapter Seven - PYROCLASTIC**

John looked up and saw the astrophysicist hauling on his flak jacket as he approached. "Get a move on, McKay." He had never seen the Canadian so late for a mission, and rarely had he looked so flustered.

The scowl Rodney gave was thunderous. "I'm coming already. Give me a break, Colonel."

John's tone softened. "Sure. We're all ready, I'll get it dialled." He nodded to the Chief Technician in the Control Room, and then glanced back at Rodney, who was fiddling with his webbing. The Chief Scientist had been distracted for days.

0o0o0

Ronon and Teyla strode ahead, occasionally hacking a stray vine from their path through the jungle-like landscape. Rodney had let a fair bit of distance open up between them, and he and John trailed behind. John saw it was a lack of focus, the usual determination missing. Lethargy of the mind. It was very painful to watch.

"McKay?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we pick up the pace?"

"Huh?"

"Um… Rodney, do you wanna talk about it?"

Rodney halted, his reverie splintered. His head snapped around to face John; his blue eyes steely dark. "I told you to drop it. You've made it worse!"

John had expected a 'Talk about what?' but not this.

"Worse? How? Elizabeth isn't fighting with you any more. OK, I'm sorry, I did talk to her. She seems fine with you now. Looks like she's sorted some things out in her head, right?"

Ronon and Teyla had halted twenty yards further ahead, and were watching the two men begin a heated discussion.

"It doesn't make any sense, Sheppard! One minute she acts like she hates my guts, the next minute she says she's sorry, and she's all smiley again? What is that, huh? Last year I enjoyed being here, with all of you, even with all the Wraith and everything. But I always suspected it was too good to be true. Peter's dead, and Elizabeth went wacko on me. I should've kept myself to myself after all. It might not be so… difficult."

"McKay. I know it's difficult, but believe me…" John stopped in shock. "Wait! You've talked to her?"

Rodney seemed spent, after his tirade. "Not really. She sent me a memo, apologising for the way she's been acting. Said she's felt under pressure… I just don't get it. It never made her mad at you. She's been…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" John waved dismissively as he cut Rodney off. "Look, she's been confused, OK? I was gonna say, believe me, she's just been confused."

Rodney was the one confused. "What the hell are you talking about Colonel? If you know something, tell me, because I don't think I can take much more."

John sighed. "It's real complicated, McKay. Trust me, she cares about you, she was just real angry with you. But it's not your fault. You've done nothing. She just… got confused." He looked at the ground, and clutched his weapon tightly.

Rodney was now pacing anxiously in circles, his hands making little shaky movements. His face was contorting and twitching as he put all the pieces together in his mind. Then, with one swift movement, he lurched at John and threw him back against a tree. One strong arm pinned the Colonel's neck to the tree trunk, and the other pressed down on the weapon, stopping John moving his arms. John's eyes popped open in shock.

"What are you doing, Rodney? Get the hell off me!" John's voice was half-strangled as he struggled a little against Rodney's forearm.

Rodney hissed, "What. Did. She. Get. Confused. About."

John managed to swallow. "Let me go and I'll tell you. I promise."

Ronon had hurried in, and was about to pull Rodney off, but the Satedan stepped back when Rodney let go. Teyla put her hand on Ronon's arm, just to calm the situation.

John rubbed at his neck, leaning forward. "I'm OK," he said, holding up his other arm placatingly towards Ronon. "I'm OK, it's fine."

Rodney had taken a few steps back along the path, his hands on his hips, his head tipped back.

"Rodney?" John took a few steps towards Rodney, and Teyla shook her head at Ronon.

Rodney slipped down onto his knees, and let his head bow forward. John crouched down beside him.

Rodney was beyond caring whether Ronon and Teyla were listening. His voice seemed strangled, too. "Damn it, Sheppard. I was… She was… I thought she liked me. I worshipped her. Then she pulled it out from under me. I can't do it any more. What did I do?"

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **All hugs for Rodney gratefully received.


	8. GAS

**A/N:** Apologies that the site wouldn't let me upload yesterday morning. I had to use notepad this morning, but I managed! Thank you so much, for reading, reviewing, sticking with this. We get to catch our breath for a little while…

* * *

**Chapter Eight - GAS**

John put a hand on Rodney's shoulder and squeezed. "It's OK, Rodney, we're going to fix this. You didn't do anything, and Elizabeth knows that now."

Scared, blue eyes looked up at John, "What did I do? Was it Doranda?"

Rodney had been responsible when five sixths of a solar system had been destroyed, including Doranda. Elizabeth had been mad at Rodney like never before, but she'd been mad at him already anyway.

"No, no, Rodney, that's not it. Aw, hell, I'm just going to have to tell you." John sighed, and rubbed a damp hand over the front of his neck, "She thinks you shacked up with your neighbour when we went back to Earth. Remember, you stayed there for a few days? Well, she thinks you stayed there, understand?"

Rodney was frowning furiously, "She thinks I _what_? How did she find out about that? You tell her? I told you not to tell anyone!"

John held up his hands, "No way. And besides, I know the truth. No, listen to me, she said she went by your apartment, and the old lady downstairs told her. Only she might have been a touch misleading about exactly what went on, I guess…?" he looked away.

"She came by my apartment?" Rodney's voice was a whisper.

"She left Simon. Said she had to. She came looking for you."

"Oh no."

"Yeah."

"And I was…?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't she…?"

John shrugged. "She's a private person. Like you."

"That's _insane_. It was almost a year ago. Why would she even _care_?"

"Yeah, but think about when it happened. We'd barely slept in two weeks. She was in pieces over Simon, bound to be. She needed you, and you weren't there."

"But I didn't _know._"

John shrugged again.

"What am I going to _do_?"

John shrugged again. "Sorry, Rodney, I just don't know. Maybe… maybe now she'll start seeing you like she used to."

Rodney thought for a moment. "How did she see me?"

"She laughed at your jokes."

Rodney smirked. "Yeah, she did, didn't she?"

"She must have cared a heck of a lot to do that, and… get so messed up over... you know."

The cloud resettled over Rodney. "I still don't get it."

"Yeah, me neither." John paused, "Rodney, things are a bit freaky in this galaxy. It's turned you into some kind of weird superhero."

"Oh very funny, Colonel." After a moment, Rodney put weight through his hands and made to stand up. "John... I'm sorry, about the uh…" Rodney rubbed at his own throat and gave John an embarrassed grimace.

John shook his head, "It's OK. Forget it."

Rodney nodded gratefully. "Can we maybe get on with the mission now? Before you send me straight back to Heightmeyer."

John gave him a friendly thump on the shoulder. "Not yet, Rodney, not yet."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**


	9. FALLOUT

**A/N:** Aw, go on then, seeing as how we missed a day. _Better to get it over with... they're not going to like it... they're not going to like it... I wish the site was down again..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine - FALLOUT**

Elizabeth was standing at the bottom of the stairs when Sheppard's team came back from the jungle planet. She nodded at John. They had already reported in, and the plan was to have the debrief meeting later. John, Teyla and Ronon looked nervously at Rodney and Elizabeth, and all headed off to get cleaned up.

Rodney headed straight across to Elizabeth. "Uh... Can we talk?"

Elizabeth's face remained impassive. "Of course. My office?"

He followed her up the stairs, and they passed the Control Room in silence. Going into her office, Elizabeth let him in and closed the door behind them.

Her arms were folded across her defensively. She faced him, still as a statue.

Rodney was nervous, but he had his hands thrust into his pockets to stop them waving too much. "I just wanted you to know... I'm not the kind of guy..." He stopped, and sighed." Elizabeth, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you... left Simon." he gulped, and looked at his feet.

He glanced up at her, and marvelled at her negotiating skills once more. She hadn't moved a muscle, despite how she must be feeling, given what he now knew. Or what he thought he knew.

Finally, she spoke. "It's OK, Rodney. I must have been crazy to jump to conclusions like that. Especially when it was none of my business. What you do in your own time is nothing to do with me. It was wrong of me to treat you how I did, just because I didn't get what I never even asked for."

Rodney tried to follow her twisted reasoning, but it wasn't easy. "Why did you try and come to me? When you left him?"

"I needed a friend, Rodney. I needed you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, yes, actually," his face was glum.

She looked away. "When I thought you were with her, I guess I lost it. I didn't know why, or how badly, not then. And who am I to make judgements about any of your relationships...?" She met his confused gaze.

"Nothing happened between us."

She frowned. "I thought you were there for days?"

He shrugged. "She must have found incredible strength to resist me, I guess. It was nice being with my cat, though." He blinked, wondering where this conversation would end. "Does it make you feel any better if I told you I did try and date her?"

She almost laughed, "Would I feel any better if I'd been right all along? I doubt it. I don't blame you if you hate me." She looked away.

"I still find it hard to believe you felt so strongly about me, Elizabeth. I mean, you're... you, and I'm... well, me. I barely ever believed you were really my friend, last year - it was almost surreal." Rodney rubbed a hand over his face, and walked away from her, towards the window.

After a minute, Elizabeth walked over to Rodney. She stood just behind him, looking out the window at nothing. "We were such good friends," she whispered.

Rodney bowed his head.

She sighed, "I think I fell in love with you, Rodney."

He froze.

"I think I still am in love with you." She didn't dare move.

Slowly, Rodney turned around, and looked at her. She was staring at a point somewhere on his chest, her hands clasped together nervously. He reached out a hand to move a dark curl of hair that was hanging awkwardly over her cheek. "I'm not really the kind of guy you want, Elizabeth. I could never..."

She reached up quickly with one hand, and grasped his wrist gently. Her wide eyes looked into his. "I can't help how I felt... how I _feel_, Rodney. It's just the way it is. Thinking you were with her, it tore me apart, and I didn't even realise."

His eyes were popping out on stalks, and he pulled his hand back, with Elizabeth still holding on. "Elizabeth, you're going to have to let me think about this. I don't want to hurt you like... like he did..." he continued to stutter, "I...I need to be sure. I mean, I want you as much as the next man, but you're in charge around here, so I never..."

"Rodney." Her voice was tinged with desperation, and she gripped his wrist firmly.

"Yes, Elizabeth," he managed to squeak.

"Let me say sorry for what I've done. Let me try and make it up to you."

Staring at her grip on him, he swallowed, and he felt her hold on him relax a little. "OK," he whispered.

What else could he say, really?

"Thank you." It was almost a sob.

"You're welcome. Can I go now?" He kept his eyes on her hand, unable to look up.

She let go of his wrist, and he left her office without looking back.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** If it's any consolation, remember I promised it would be OK. Also I said it would be ten chapters long, but I've worked hard and now there are eleven, to fit in a bit more repairing of relationship. Sorry, doesn't really make up for this, does it? It's just what happened, y'know?


	10. QUIESCENCE

**A/N:** Thank you all for all the incredible reviews. My mailbox has been bursting! Well, it's time for the 'tense scene turns into mush' LOL. This is the penultimate chapter. I hope the fix-it is convincing, I really do, I want you all to be happy.

* * *

** Chapter Ten - QUIESCENCE**

Rodney hurried to his quarters, almost in shock. About halfway, he decided it had probably been a _Very Bad Idea _to run out on her like that, but he didn't turn around. It was too late now, and besides, he needed some space. He couldn't handle everything she was putting on him. _Friend? Need? Love? Sorry?_ None of these words had ever settled easily in his mind anyhow. Connected to Elizabeth, he thought his brain might implode.

Slamming his hand into the door release, he leaned heavily waiting for it to open. Once inside his room, he pulled off his boots and lay on the bed, seething with... something. He lay there in the gathering twilight, mulling over the crazy possibilities in his head.

_What am I supposed to do now, huh? Is she insane? She loves me? Funny way of showing it, dammit._

She loved him. And he had been conspicuously absent when she needed him. _Well, OK._ And she'd left Simon. _But why?_ When they'd recorded the databurst, she seemed to imply he was still important to her - she must have been talking about Simon. He recalled what a painful experience that had been, hearing about how she'd wanted to send a message to 'someone'. Why would she leave him when they could make more trips to Earth? _Sheppard said she'd had to... _There was so much he wanted to ask. So much he still didn't understand.

She thought he'd slept with someone else... _It had Hurt her... _He released his deep breath slowly. Heavy stuff, really. Thinking of Elizabeth, hurt, seemed to stir something deep within him, and he felt almost physically sick. He would never hurt her. _Never. _Not if he could help it. The fact that he might have, even unintentionally, had to be dealt with._ Now._

He got up, put his boots back on, and headed for the Gateroom. She would be in her office, or on the balcony. As he made his way quickly, he absently rubbed at his throat. He couldn't believe what he'd done to Sheppard over this. He'd never got that worked up over anything, not that he could remember.

The cold night air hit him hard as the balcony doors opened. He took a deep breath and went over to the rail, where Elizabeth stood, looking out at the ocean. She never looked around.

"Why didn't you say something, on the Daedalus, or when we got back?" he asked. He wanted to _know._ He had worked hard to keep the anger from his voice.

"You were there for five nights."

His only thought was that _she'd counted._

"Oh. That is kind of suspicious, I guess, when you put it like that."

"What was I supposed to think?" she said quietly, with no anger of her own.

"Elizabeth. I'm so sorry." Rodney said, because really, he was. "You've... for a whole year, you... I am so sorry." He put out a hand, and touched hers.

She turned to him, and he just saw her utter dejection. He moved his hands to her shoulders instinctively. Seeing no objection in her sad, empty eyes, he stepped closer, and wrapped his arms around her. "I hated it when we were fighting," he whispered, "I hated it." He squeezed her limp form to himself.

He was about to release her when he felt her arms encircle him, and she was shaking ever so slightly. Her head was shivering against his shoulder, and he knew she was crying.

He usually felt hopeless at this kind of thing. Every so often in his life, some girl would use his shoulder to cry on, for some reason, and it made him feel useless and awkward. This time, though, it was Elizabeth, and he suddenly felt needed... and actually comfortable. The way she was clutching the fabric of his shirt, just above his waist, seemed important to him.

And he wasn't sure why, but he didn't think he was to blame for these tears. Not that he had anything to base that assumption on, other than the fact he wasn't nursing a sore jaw.

" 'Lizabeth?" He stroked the back of her head gently. _What is it?_

"He found someone else, Rodney," she said quietly.

_Ah, Simon. _She hadn't just dumped him then. Not that he'd think badly of her in any case. They were after all, commuting to another galaxy, no guarantee of a return ticket. Perhaps dumped was too strong a word. He was sure she would have let him down gently. But... he'd found someone else?_ Damn. That had to hurt._

"I'm really sorry, Elizabeth."

"He didn't tell me until the day before I was leaving."

_Holy crap._ She must have been home with Simon for almost a week. He didn't want to contemplate it. "I am so sorry." Didn't his vocabulary stretch any further? He didn't think so, not right now.

Elizabeth took her head off his shoulder and took a step back. "I thought he would come with us, and work with Carson. He didn't sign, Rodney. He didn't sign."

Rodney moved his hands to her shoulders, and squeezed gently. OK, he was a little confused now. _Sign what? _The contract probably. The one signing your life away to a shiny blue puddle with Wraith on the other side._ Coward. _He had found someone else, and hadn't told her. _Double coward._

"You're safe with me, Elizabeth. I won't let anyone hurt you." _Where did that come from? What kind of dumb...?_

"I know, Rodney. I've known that for a long time. I know I'm safe with you."

_Oh, good. That's fine then. _He looked down at her wide, dark eyes, and he knew she trusted him, depended on him, loved him. For a whole year she'd tried to deny all of these things. But she couldn't keep away from it any longer. And he didn't want her to.

Right now, Rodney knew he didn't want to be anywhere else in the entire universe, except here, protecting this woman. All he could focus on was the fact he was holding her, listening to her, under this night sky. How he had reached this place was nothing to him, not really. But there was one thought in his mind as looked at her, contemplating what might happen next - _we must both be insane._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Last chapter tomorrow. Poor Rodney's brain._  
_


	11. COOL

**A/N: **Well, folks, this is the end. You made an absurd plot into a joy to post, so thank you all. I really hope you enjoy it. It wasn't easy fixing such a daft thing, but I tried.

* * *

**Chapter 11 - COOL**

He stood there with his hands on her shoulders, pressing gently. Slowly, he took a step towards her, letting his cheek rest against the side of her head, and he could hear her breathing. His hands skimmed their way over the top of her shoulders and down her upper arms. Gently, smoothly, each of his hands moulded round her elbows and continued their parallel journey south. He paused with his hands just above her wrists. His body seemed to know what it was doing, but his brain was still catching up.

"Um…, " _it didn't hurt to ask_, "… so can I kiss you?"

He felt her nod.

"Yes. Please."

His hands moved further, reaching her hands, and the sensation of her skin on his was like a searing burn. His fingers slipped between hers, gripping tenderly. Moving his head, he caught her gasp with his mouth. The kiss was brief, but intense, and it left their senses ablaze.

Squeezing his hands, Elizabeth gulped, "I should have realised, talked to you…"

Rodney drew her hands up between them, and slowly kissed her fingers. "Making you happy is the only thing I've cared about that didn't involve wormholes. That goes for every minute since I met you."

"But… this year…?"

"I won't say it didn't hurt," he whispered, "but it never stopped me doing everything you asked of me."

Elizabeth bent her head forward, her lips resting on their entwined hands, "I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I… I…" she lifted her head to face him, blinking back the tears, "I need you to forgive me."

Rodney pulled his fingers from hers, and cupped her face gently. "You don't have to ask, Elizabeth. You know I will." He leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

"But… what about…? Did you want to go back to her?" Elizabeth could still feel the jealousy and fear running like rivers of fiery lava through her heart.

Rodney leaned back in for another kiss, smiling against her lips. "Elizabeth. I have a feeling she will be rather pleased for me. Amazed even. I'll tell her my charm worked wonders." He laughed, and nuzzled her hair. "I'll make this work, Elizabeth. We'll make it work. I want it more than anything. Then you'll see." He wrapped his arms around her again, hugging her tight.

Elizabeth dared to let a tiny smile cross her lips as she snuggled her head into his neck. "I know Rodney. I know you'll show me."

They stood there, just holding each other. As Elizabeth relaxed, she began to feel the lava ebbing into the ocean, steam rising in its place, leaving her heart reformed, and without fear.

_**fin**_

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there we go. If that didn't quite suit, There's a alternative ending that appeals greatly to me... just read the ch10 review from silverfox. hehe. Thanks again for reading and reviewing everyone! 


End file.
